


Ja, moje brzemię i ja

by Tyone



Series: Pomiędzy [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: (forgive me), M/M, Smut, and there're some angsty bits, lot's of smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyone/pseuds/Tyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John znalazł się pomiędzy tym, czego Sherlock potrzebuje, a czego pragnie. Ostatecznie, jak przypuszcza, nie jest ani jednym, ani drugim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ja, moje brzemię i ja

**Author's Note:**

> W tej części trochę wyjaśnię tytuł (ale jeszcze nie do końca). Poza tym, znowu jest seks, bo bardzo Was kocham, tyle że… zbliżamy się do Sami-Wiecie-Czego. Jeśli zacznie boleć już teraz, szybciej się przyzwyczaicie… a przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję. Ach, i czy muszę mówić, że każdy komentarz/kudoska mnie _bardzo_ motywuje...? ;)

* * *

Po zniknięciu Adler jest zdecydowanie lepiej: Sherlock polega tylko na nim podczas spraw, zabiera go na kolacje przynajmniej dwa razy w tygodniu; omawiają podczas nich rzeczy związane i niezwiązane z pracą, czasem nawet dotyczące wspólnej przyszłości, a potem, gdy wracają razem do domu, Sherlock niekiedy sam sięga po jego dłoń i splata ich palce. John nie wie, czy delikatności mężczyznę nauczył on, czy Irene Adler, ale zupełnie go to nie obchodzi: docenia sam fakt, że coś w jego relacji z Sherlockiem jednak uległo zmianie. Ich seks nie jest już tak zwierzęcy, naglony popędami; teraz, gdy zdążyli już się nauczyć swoich ciał i samych siebie, jest bardziej wyważony i dopasowany. John wie, jak ustawić biodra, by Sherlock mógł wejść jak najgłębiej; Sherlock wie, gdzie go dotknąć, gdzie pocałować, i wyczuwa jego zbliżający się orgazm bezbłędnie, zawsze przyśpieszając, zawsze uderzając w jego prostatę i zawsze chwytając jego penisa, pomagając mu dojść. Nie jest już jedynie posprawową zachcianką, _kochają się_ , i John używa tych słów tym razem w pełni świadomie, inaczej; w jednym tygodniu co noc i jeszcze potem w dzień, w drugim wcale. John ma wrażenie, że z każdym dniem pragnie Sherlocka coraz bardziej, a wzrok mężczyzny, gdy są razem na miejscach zbrodni, blisko siebie, tak że mogą na skórze poczuć nawzajem swój oddech, mówi mu, że Sherlock czuje podobnie.

Po seksie czasem zasypiają, czasem biorą wspólny prysznic, John zajmuje się Sherlockiem, rzadziej - Sherlock Johnem, choć takie sytuacje mają miejsce. Czasami po prostu leżą obok siebie, stykając się lepkimi od potu ramionami, oddychając głęboko, z uśmiechami na ustach i wypiekami na twarzach, pogrążeni we własnych - a jednak splatających się - myślach. John w takich momentach pozwala czułości wkraść się do swojego serca, przywiązaniu przejąć umysł. Nie wie, co w tych chwilach czuje Sherlock - lecz wystarczy mu wrażenie, że czuje podobnie.

* * *

 

John wraca od siostry z Dublina zmęczony (Harry wciąż pije), marząc jedynie o ciepłej kąpieli (Harry wciąż pije) i łóżku (Harry wciąż pije). Jest z powrotem na Baker Street kilka minut przed ósmą rano; odstawia małą walizkę do salonu, bierze krótki, odświeżający prysznic, przebiera się w zwykłą koszulkę i dresy i pada obok śpiącego - a przynajmniej tak John sądzi - w swoim łóżku Sherlocka. John zdąża jedynie przykryć się kołdrą i zamknąć oczy, gdy czuje, jak mężczyzna przysuwa się do niego.

— Jak poszła twoja wizyta u siostry? — pyta. Kładzie jedną rękę na piersi Johna, gładząc ją łagodnie.

— Jakbyś nie wiedział — prycha ciężko.

Przekręca się, tak że nagle jego ramię otula Johna, i John może skryć głowę pod jego barkiem. Sherlock czule głaszcze jego włosy, kiedy John próbuje uspokoić oddech.

— Mówiłem ci, że twoja siostra nie przestała pić.

— Wiem — szepcze John. Wiedział, Sherlock go przed tym ostrzegał, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że Harry jest jego siostrą i że musiał sprawdzić. Mężczyzna nie przestaje gładzić jego włosów; czułość jego dotyku koi nerwy Johna jak najlepsze lekarstwo. Przez chwilę obaj milczą, ucząc się rytmu swoich serc.

— Przykro mi, John — odzywa się Sherlock po jakimś czasie, ostrożnie, jakby nie był pewien, czy używa dobrych słów. John podnosi głowę i spotyka jego spojrzenie, a potem Sherlock łączy ich usta. Całuje Johna z początku powoli i łagodnie, później wchodząc językiem coraz dalej, walcząc z językiem Johna. Jednocześnie jego dłoń zsuwa się po ciele Johna, zahaczając o sutki, wsuwa się pod spodnie, zaciskając na jego penisie przez materiał slipek.

— Sherlock — sapie John, odrywając się od niego. — Nie mam ochoty…

— Masz — mruczy Sherlock w odpowiedzi, schodząc z pocałunkami do jego żuchwy.

— Sherlock…

Ucisza go kolejnym głębokim pocałunkiem. John wczepia się paznokciami w łóżko, wyginając kręgosłup w łuk, gdy Sherlock całuje i lekko przygryza jego szyję. Nie wie, kiedy jego ramiona unoszą się, a jego koszulka zostaje odrzucona w róg sypialni. Sherlock całuje teraz jego klatkę piersiową, coraz niżej, aż jego usta odnajdują sutki Johna i liżą je i ssą. John jęczy dopiero wtedy, gdy Sherlock przygryza jeden jego sutek; zanim jego powieki opadną, widzi jeszcze uśmiech wykwitający na twarzy mężczyzny. Sherlock jednym gwałtownym ruchem zsuwa jego spodnie razem ze slipkami, ukazując już sterczącą erekcję. Trąca jej czubek językiem, a John traci oddech, i zgina kolana, i przysuwa je do siebie, gdy Sherlock bierze go w usta. Już sam widok sprawia, że obraz przed jego oczami zaczyna wirować; kiedy dołączają do tego jeszcze odczucia, John ma wrażenie, że zaraz eksploduje. Sherlock ssie główkę jego penisa, przytrzymując biodra Johna mocno, gdy te próbują wyrwać się dalej, być w nim głębiej; mężczyzna bawi się z nim, rozdrażnia go, mokrym językiem przesuwając po trzonie, a potem pozwalając, by chłodne powietrze szczypało jego skórę, gdy jego usta znikną. Palce wbijają się w jego biodra, drapiąc je i znacząc; Sherlock bierze go całego do ust, ssie trzon jego penisa, a oczy Johna uciekają w tył jego głowy. Nie wie, w którym momencie czuje w sobie śliskie palce, rozciągające go i przygotowujące na penisa Sherlocka, ale jego myśli szybko wracają z powrotem do jego członka, gdy Sherlock wciąga policzki, sprawiając, że przez jego ciało przechodzi dreszcz. Sherlock podnosi się lekko, całując jego napięty brzuch, wyznaczając na nim ścieżki językiem i obserwując, jak John wciąga powietrze za każdym razem, gdy jego palce trącą nabrzmiałego penisa. Sherlock uśmiecha się połową ust i John wie, co nadchodzi, i jego biodra same wyrywają się.

— Niecierpliwy… — szepcze Sherlock, a tembr jego głosu powoduje, że wszystkie włoski na ciele Johna unoszą się jednocześnie. John widzi, jak Sherlock rozsmarowuje odrobinę lubrykantu na swoim dużym, stojącym już penisie, i zagryza usta, przymykając lekko powieki. Rozchyla kolana, jednak zamiast gorącego, mokrego od preejakulatu członka mężczyzny, wsuwa się w niego coś śliskiego i gumowego. Otwiera oczy; Sherlock nadal uśmiecha się, badając jego reakcję. Nie przestaje pieprzyć go gumowym dildo, przysuwa się tylko tak, że jego kolana są pomiędzy biodrami Johna, usta przy jego uchu. — Mógłbym cię tym pieprzyć cały dzień. — John jęczy cicho. Wie, że Sherlock ma rację; _mógłby_. — Ale chyba nie tego chcesz, prawda? — szepcze słowa wprost do jego ucha, tak że John ma wrażenie, że już jest _w nim_. Kręci tylko głową w odpowiedzi, ponieważ nie jest w stanie wydusić ani słowa. Sherlock przestaje poruszać dildo, zatrzymując je w połowie długości, i John otwiera oczy, oddychając ciężko. — Odpowiedz mi.

— N-Nie — jąka, patrząc w ciemne od pożądania oczy mężczyzny.

Dildo wsuwa się głębiej; Sherlock pociera nim jego prostatę, a na ciele Johna pojawia się gęsia skórka, jego oczy znów zamykają się i oddech ucieka z jego ust.

— Odpowiedz mi, John — słyszy głęboki głos w swojej głowie i jest przekonany, że on zaraz wyśle go na krawędź. — Czego chcesz?

— Ciebie — wypowiada John pomiędzy krótkimi oddechami. — Ciebie, ciebie, ciebie.

Dildo porusza się w nim powoli, rozciąga wszystkie jego nerwy do granic wytrzymałości. John zaciska powieki mocno, próbując złapać oddech, a Sherlock wykonuje jedynie kilka boleśnie powolnych ruchów, dotykając jego prostaty tylko na tyle, by sprawić, że ciało Johna zadrży lekko.

— Proś — szepcze Sherlock. John ma wrażenie, że nie pamięta żadnych słów, którymi umiałby wyrazić, jak bardzo potrzebuje jego penisa w sobie, jak bardzo potrzebuje tego tarcia, jak potrzebuje dojść z członkiem Sherlocka wciąż w nim.

— _Proszę_ — wydusza jedyne, co przychodzi mu na myśl.

— Och, John… — Sherlock wysuwa z niego dildo, patrząc, jak John wije się, próbując sprawić, by znów coś było w nim, _cokolwiek_. — Postaraj się bardziej. — Trąca palcem penisa Johna, obserwując, jak paznokcie mężczyzny wbijają się w prześcieradło. Sherlock nie przyzna tego głośno, ale uwielbia patrzeć, jak John walczy z samym sobą, jak próbuje utrzymać swoje żądze na wodzy, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że one wszystkie od dawna należą już do Sherlocka. — Wiem, że cię na to stać. — Gładzi główkę penisa Johna, z przyjemnością rejestrując ciche skomlenie wydobywające się z ust mężczyzny. — I otwórz oczy.

John z trudem unosi powieki i spogląda na jego twarz, rozchylone usta, w których co dopiero się zanurzał, które co dopiero otaczały jego penisa, wwiercające się teraz w niego oczy, mokre od potu loki niesfornie opadające na czoło.

— Błagam — zaczyna na bezdechu. — Błagam, Sherlock, wejdź we mnie, weź mnie, _pieprz mnie_ , bo oszaleję.

— Jak sobie życzysz — szepcze Sherlock jeszcze i na ostatniej sylabie spaja znów ich usta, kolanem rozsuwając nogi mężczyzny. Przerywa pocałunek i prostuje się, unosząc nogi Johna i zakładając je za ramiona. Ustawia się i wchodzi w niego jednym ruchem, dokładnie śledząc wzrokiem, jak powieki Johna opadają lekko, jak marszczy brwi i rozchyla wargi. Sherlock pcha mocniej i John otwiera oczy, i ich spojrzenia spotykają się, a chwilę później Sherlock nachyla się i znów odnajduje jego usta, składając na nich ostre, urywane pocałunki. John owija nogi wokół talii Sherlocka, zmuszając go, by rękoma wsparł się pomiędzy ramionami mężczyzny; ich krótkie, szybkie oddechy spotykają się w jednej przestrzeni. Sherlock porusza się w nim coraz szybciej, wchodząc w niego w całości, i John nie jest pewien, czy to łóżko, czy powietrze wibruje od ich seksu. Czuje na sobie zapach, pot i oddech Sherlocka i jest to wrażenie tak intymne, że na moment traci świadomość tego, gdzie jest. Ruchy Sherlocka są coraz dłuższe, sięgają głębiej i mężczyzna wreszcie odnajduje jego prostatę. — John… — oddycha wprost do jego ucha; John nie jest pewien, czy dłużej potrafi rozróżnić słowa. — Jesteś _doskonały…_

John zatraca się w jego głosie, w uczuciu perfekcyjnego wypełnienia i Sherlocka, Sherlocka w jego sercu, w jego umyśle, Sherlocka _w nim_. Orgazm poraża go jak piorun i dochodzi z wrażeniem Sherlocka na sobie i w sobie, i _wszędzie_ , i za moment czuje, jak cudowny ciężar opada na jego klatkę piersiową i nie jest pewien, czy to tylko ciało mężczyzny, czy może też świadomość, że go _kocha_. Sherlock leży na nim dłuższą chwilę, podczas gdy obaj próbują złapać oddech, uspokoić rozpędzone serca. John stara się otrząsnąć się z tego, co przed chwilą uderzyło jego myśli, ale nie jest w stanie.

Sherlock zsuwa się z niego i kładzie na brzuchu tuż obok. John uśmiecha się, widząc, jak próbuje walczyć ze snem. Odgarnia mokre włosy z jego czoła i całuje czubek jego głowy.

— Zdrzemnij się — szepcze, nakrywając mężczyznę kołdrą.

— Nie, John, czekaj… — Ziewa i na moment jeszcze otwiera oczy. — Na moim biurku jest kartka. Mógłbyś podjechać w to miejsce?

— Jasne.

— I weź laptopa.

John nie pyta, o co chodzi. Cmoka ostatni raz jego wargi, po czym, po paru nieudanych próbach, ostatecznie podnosi się, bierze szybki prysznic, ubiera i wychodzi, zamawiając taksówkę i jadąc pod wskazany przez Sherlocka adres. I tak miał wyjść po zakupy, myśli.

* * *

 

John dość szybko domyśla się, po co mu był laptop, i dzwoni do Sherlocka na Skypie, kiedy ten wciąż jeszcze leży w łóżku. Sherlock ziewa, otula się prześcieradłem wcześniej zerwanym z łóżka przez Johna w falach orgazmu, i przechodzi do salonu.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to trochę upokarzające? — pyta John. Jego twarz rozświetla szeroki, promienny uśmiech i Sherlock czuje rozgaszczające się w swoim podbrzuszu niezrozumiałe ciepło. Przełyka ślinę.

— Och, nie, w porządku — odpowiada, nie powstrzymując kolejnego ziewnięcia. John prycha i kręci głową.

— Nie chodziło mi o ciebie.

— To szóstka. Ustaliliśmy wcześniej, że nie opłaca mi się wychodzić z domu dla niczego poniżej siódemki.

— Ustaliliśmy? _My_ ustaliliśmy? Nie przypominam sobie.

— Tak, ustaliliśmy, wczoraj.

— Nie było mnie nawet wczoraj w domu, byłem w Dublinie.

— To nie moja wina, że nie słuchałeś.

John przewraca teatralnie oczami.

— Czyli ciągle do mnie mówisz, nawet gdy mnie nie ma?

Sherlock unosi brew.

— Nie wiem. A jak często cię nie ma?

John przez chwilę tylko na niego patrzy; Sherlock musi odwrócić wzrok.

— Jeszcze się nie ubrałeś po naszej porannej sesji? — John zmienia temat, a Sherlock nie jest pewien, czy powinien czuć się wdzięczny.

— _John_ — upomina go lekko, dostrzegając stojącego za nim oficera. _Czterdzieści pięć nie sześć lat rozwiedziony powtórnie żonaty pół roku temu właśnie wchodzi w okres kłótni małżeńskich uczulony na trawy leworęczny_ , Sherlock widzi i stara się zapisać te informacje w myślach, lecz rozprasza go uśmiechnięta twarz Johna, świadomość, że uśmiecha się _dzięki niemu_ ; szybko zdusza rosnący w nim sentyment.

Sherlock rozwiązuje sprawę morderstwa autostopowicza w mniej niż trzydzieści sekund. Nie pyta się, dlaczego nie sprawia mu to najmniejszej satysfakcji, zbyt obawiając się odpowiedzi, jaką mógłby znaleźć.

* * *

 

John wraca z zakupami do domu, zastając w salonie obok swojej walizki drugą - jak się domyśla - Sherlocka. Marszczy brwi, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, nigdzie nie dostrzegając mężczyzny.

— Jedziemy gdzieś? — woła z kuchni, odstawiając zakupy na blat stołu.

— Genialna dedukcja — odpowiada Sherlock, wchodząc do pomieszczenia z kubkiem kawy w dłoni. Opiera się o framugę prawie nonszalancko i wlepia wzrok w Johna.

— Dokąd?

— Na sprawę.

John przewraca oczami.

— Nie zdradzisz mi nic więcej? — Sherlock kręci głową, odstawia kubek na stolik i podchodzi do niego, i John czuje oplatające się wokół jego talii ramiona. Przymyka oczy, oddychając głęboko, gdy Sherlock przyciska usta do jego karku, całując go łagodnie. Jego ciało jest tuż przy ciele Johna, ogrzewa go i rozpala na nowo pożądanie, nieugaszone jeszcze po wrażeniach z poranka. — Nawet na ile dni wyjeżdżamy, żebym wiedział, ile par slipek spakować?

— Już cię spakowałem — mruczy Sherlock w jego szyję.

— Aż się boję, co znajdę w tej walizce, kiedy dojedziemy.

John odwraca się, ale Sherlock nie wypuszcza go z objęć, wplątując palce w jego włosy, gładząc lekko jego policzek.

— Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, chodziłbyś cały czas nago — mówi Sherlock swoim najgłębszym głosem. John czuje pod ubraniem gęsią skórkę i ma szczerą nadzieję, że nie rumieni się tak bardzo, jak przypuszcza, że się rumieni.

— Dobry Boże…

— Ale tym razem przystałem na normy społeczne.

— Wiesz w ogóle, co to znaczy? — John drażni się z nim. Sherlock uśmiecha się tylko, a John natychmiast przypomina sobie ich poranny seks, kiedy widział twarz Sherlocka, gdy dochodził, widział zaciśnięte powieki, rozchylone usta i zmarszczone brwi. Robi mu się gorąco na samo wspomnienie, dlatego odsuwa od siebie te myśli, chowając je głęboko w swojej pamięci.

* * *

 

Zatrzymują się w małej gospodzie w Dartmoor. Sherlock rozgląda się dookoła, a John tylko go obserwuje.

— Wybaczcie, chłopcy, nie mieliśmy pokoju z łóżkiem małżeńskim — mówi mu właściciel, otrząsając go z zamyślenia.

— Nie szkodzi, nie jesteśmy… — _Parą_ , chce powiedzieć, ale urywa w połowie zdania. Czy na pewno nie są? Przez ostatnie tygodnie wiele w ich relacji się zmieniło, uległo zmianie również rozumienie przez Johna tego słowa. Być może Sherlock nigdy nie przyzna, że czuje do Johna coś więcej, może nie przedstawi go jako swojego partnera, może nigdy nie będzie chciał ich związku w żaden sposób zalegalizować, ale John zdążył się do tego przyzwyczaić; Sherlock już taki jest, i John nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru go zmieniać. Zaakceptował to, że znalazł się pomiędzy tym, czego Sherlock pragnie, a czego potrzebuje, i że nigdy nie będzie niczym więcej. Nie będzie w stanie przebić barier oddzielających uczucia mężczyzny od logicznej strony jego umysłu. Zdaje też sobie sprawę, że spada coraz niżej, i że Sherlock pozwoli mu upaść. Rozpadnie się na kawałki, a Sherlock będzie obserwował go w milczeniu. Scenariusz od początku był taki sam. John łapie się na tym, że ma to gdzieś.

* * *

 

Tajemnice bazy w Baskerville, kłamstwa Henry’ego Knighta i wiadomości od Mycrofta, świadczące o tym, że Moriarty musiał znów się uaktywnić, sprawiają, że umysł Sherlocka pracuje na obrotach najwyższych od miesięcy. Sherlock jest ciągle skoncentrowany, nie daje sobie nawet chwili na odpoczynek - nie da, dopóki nie połączy ze sobą niespójnych elementów, dopóki nie rozwiąże zagadki. Nie je i nie śpi, skupiając się na kolekcjonowaniu i porządkowaniu zebranych danych.

John jest przy nim cały czas, choć Sherlock prawie nie prosi o jego pomoc. Siedzi obok, słuchając genialnych dedukcji Sherlocka, dopóki sen nie uchwyci go w swoje objęcia. Ciągle trzyma się blisko, bardzo blisko, a Sherlock łapie się na tym, że mu to nie przeszkadza, że, właściwie, gdy Johna nie ma w pobliżu, odczuwa dziwną, niezrozumiałą _pustkę_ ; tak jakby czegoś mu brakowało. Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że to bzdura, ponieważ obecność Johna z fizycznego punktu widzenia nie zmienia niemal nic; to tylko kolejne ciało, oddające do otoczenia energię, jednak ostateczny bilans i tak musi wyjść na zero. Sherlock nie wie, dlaczego, jakimś sposobem, nie wychodzi.

Trudno mu przed samym sobą przyznać, że fascynuje go to niemniej niż sprawa, z którą zgłosił się do niego Knight. Obecność Johna bardzo często przynosi korzyści, które Sherlock byłby w stanie wymienić na jednym oddechu, ale tutaj, w Dartmoor, John nie ma zbyt wiele do powiedzenia. Nie ma do kogo strzelać. Nie ma z czyich rąk odbić Sherlocka. Od powrotu Johna z Dublina nie uprawiali też seksu, więc John w pewnym sensie tylko _krąży_ wokół niego. Sherlock chciałby powiedzieć, że jak elektron wokół jądra; tyle że elektron niesie ładunek ujemny. John ma ładunek dodatni - jest protonem, a protony znajdują się w jądrze atomu. Sherlock nie wysnuwa dalej idących wniosków, starając się zignorować to spostrzeżenie.  
John znów zasnął w fotelu. Sherlock patrzy na niego przez chwilę, przygryzając dolną wargę. Nakrywa Johna kocem leżącym na swoim łóżku i sięga po laptopa. Rozwiąże obie zagadki. I to rozwiąże je tu, w Dartmoor.

* * *

 

Następnego wieczoru wychodzą na wrzosowisko wskazane przez Knighta i Sherlock, choć wie, że nie może, widzi bestię, o której mówił Henry.

Jest przerażony jeszcze godzinę później. Siedzą z Johnem przy kominku w gospodzie. Sherlock próbuje skoncentrować wzrok na jednym punkcie, ale mu to nie wychodzi. Jego dłonie trzęsą się, serce bije znacznie szybciej, niż powinno w normalnych, bezstresowych warunkach; _boi się_. John patrzy na niego z troską i to sprawia, że Sherlock ma ochotę krzyczeć.

— Henry ma rację — mówi Sherlock cicho. Jego głos jest zachrypnięty, a w oczach czuje pieczenie łez.

— Co?

— Ja też to widziałem.

— _Co?_

— Ja też to widziałem, John.

— Chwilę… Co konkretnie widziałeś?

— Bestię. Tam, w tej dolinie. Ogromną bestię — mówi przez zaciśnięte zęby.

— Posłuchaj, Sherlock… Musimy podejść do tego racjonalnie. — Głos Johna jest pewny. Spokojny. John nie widział tego, co on, nie rozumie. Sherlock oddycha ciężko i mruga parokrotnie, odpędzając łzy. — Ty, ze wszystkich ludzi, nie możesz po prostu… — Urywa, badając go wzrokiem. — Okej, trzymajmy się tego, co wiemy, trzymajmy się faktów.

— Jeśli wyeliminowałeś niemożliwe, cokolwiek pozostaje, nieważne, jak nieprawdopodobne, musi być prawdą — odpowiada, patrząc na niego.

John marszczy brwi.

— Co to ma oznaczać?

Sherlock trzęsącymi się dłońmi sięga po szklankę whisky, wciąż czując na sobie zmartwione spojrzenie Johna.

— Spójrz na mnie - boję się, John. Boję się. — Wychyla kilka łyków.

— Sherlock…

— Zawsze umiałem się zdystansować. — Przełyka ciężko. Alkohol pali jego podniebienie, ale przez chwilę jest lepiej. — Odseparować się od… uczuć… — niemal wypluwa ostatnie słowo. — A teraz spójrz! Widzisz? Moje własne ciało mnie zdradza. Interesujące, prawda? _Emocje_. Jak drzazga w oku.

Nie patrzy na twarz Johna, ale domyśla się, co mógłby w niej dostrzec. Tylko że to nieistotne.

— T-Tak, w porządku, Spock, uspokój się… Ostatnio nie miałeś chwili wytchnienia, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. Musiałeś się zwyczajnie przepracować.

— _Przepracować?_ — powtarza Sherlock z niedowierzaniem.

— Było ciemno i strasznie — mówi John, tak jakby tłumaczył coś dziecku.

— Ja? _Ze mną_ jest wszystko w porządku.

Oddech znów więźnie mu w gardle. Łapie kilka głębszych haustów powietrza, po czym chowa twarz w dłoniach, starając się uspokoić rytm serca.

— Sherlock… — słyszy głos Johna i on wysyła go na krawędź. Nie może przestać drżeć. — Sherl…

— Ze mną jest wszystko w porządku, rozumiesz?! — podnosi głos, aż paru innych gości siedzących obok nich odwraca się. — Mam ci to udowodnić? Szukamy psa, wielkiego psa, to jest twoja jakże błyskotliwa teoria. Cherchez le chien! Gdzie powinniśmy zacząć? Może od nich? — Wskazuje na kobietę siedzącą ze swoim synem przy stoliku vis a vis. — Sentymentalna wdowa i jej syn, bezrobotny rybak. Odpowiedź to „tak”.

— „Tak”?

— Ma West Highland White Terriera o imieniu Whisky, dokładnie to, czego szukamy!

— Sherlock… — John próbuje jeszcze go przekonać. Sherlock ma ochotę wybuchnąć mu w twarz śmiechem; to John nie zachowuje się racjonalnie, to John neguje jego słowa, to John jest jak inni ludzie. — Na miłość Boską…

— Spójrz na jego sweter, praktycznie nienoszony, ewidentnie go nie lubi. Możliwe, że przez materiał albo ten okropny wzór, który sugeruje, że to prezent, prawdopodobnie świąteczny. Chce się przypodobać matce. Dlaczego? Pewnie chodzi o pieniądze. Zaprosił ją na obiad, ale jego porcja jest mała, co oznacza, że chce jej zaimponować, ale oszczędza na własnym jedzeniu.

— Może nie jest głodny…

— Nie. Mały talerz, przystawka, a praktycznie go wylizał. A ona prawie nie ruszyła swojego deseru. Jeśli to ona by go zaprosiła, mógłby zamówić, co tylko by chciał. Jest głodny i biedny, widać po mankietach i butach. „Skąd wiesz, że jest jego matką?”. Tylko matka dałaby mu taki prezent na Święta. Mogłaby być jeszcze ciotką albo starszą siostrą, ale to, że to jego matka, jest najbardziej prawdopodobne. Był rybakiem, ma widoczne nawet z daleka blizny od haków rybackich na dłoniach. Są stare, co sugeruje, że od dość dawna jest bezrobotny. Więc zwrócił się do owdowiałej matki. „Owdowiałej?”. Tak, to jest oczywiste. Nosi na łańcuszku na szyi męską obrączkę, z całą pewnością jej męża - jest za duża na jej palec. Jest dobrze ubrana, ale ma na sobie tanią biżuterię, mogłaby sobie pozwolić na lepszą, ale zatrzymała tę - sentyment. A pies? Przed kolanem widać małe białe włoski, ale powyżej już ich nie ma, czyli to mały pies, najpewniej terier. To West Highland White Terrier, Whisky. „Skąd, do diabła, możesz to wiedzieć, Sherlock?” - ponieważ była z nami w pociągu i słyszałem, jak go wołała. To nie jest oszukiwanie, to słuchanie. Używam moich zmysłów, John, w przeciwieństwie do niektórych ludzi. Jak widzisz, wszystko ze mną w porządku, prawdę mówiąc, nigdy nie czułem się lepiej, więc po prostu zostaw mnie w spokoju!

Odwraca się wreszcie do Johna; ich spojrzenia spotykają się. John wygląda, jakby ktoś przed chwilą uderzył go w twarz, ale Sherlock o to nie dba.

— Okej, dobrze. Dobrze. — Sherlock dyszy ciężko. Nie czuje się lepiej. — Dlaczego miałbyś mnie słuchać? Jestem tylko twoim przyjacielem.

— Nie mam przyjaciół — wyrzuca ostatnie słowo z odrazą.

Spotyka spojrzenie Johna, które rozcina jego skórę jak nóż, i zdaje sobie sprawę, że powiedział za dużo. John podnosi się bez słów. Sherlock obserwuje, jak odchodzi.

* * *

 

Drzwi do sypialni obok otwierają się czternaście minut po północy. Wcześniej John spędzał noce w jego pokoju - Sherlock i tak nie spał, więc łóżko było wolne - dlatego siedząc na jego brzegu samotnie, Sherlock uświadamia sobie, że John może _nie chcieć_ go widzieć.

Jego oddech zdążył się już ustabilizować, dłonie dłużej się nie trzęsą, lecz umysł wciąż ma zamroczony lękiem. Teraz dochodzi do tego jeszcze coś innego.

Sherlock przestał być w stanie kontrolować emocjonalną część swojej świadomości. Zdarzenia dzisiejszego wieczoru tylko to potwierdzają, i bynajmniej nie jest to związane ze strachem przed bestią, którą, w jakiś sposób, _widział_. Nie; bardziej problematyczną kwestią jest to, co powiedział Johnowi. Wyznał oczywiście całą prawdę, wcześniej też mówił podobne rzeczy i najprawdopodobniej wszystko skończyłoby się normalnie, gdyby nie to, że w swoich założeniach Sherlock pominął jedną zmienną: ich romans.

Wcześniej mógł Johnowi bezkarnie mówić wszystko, co chciał, ponieważ byli tylko współlokatorami. Jeśli Sherlock powiedziałby, że mu na Johnie nie zależy, John jedynie pokręciłby głową, a wieczorem i tak przyniósłby mu gorącą herbatę.

Teraz Sherlock wyśmiał ludzką uczuciowość i zakwestionował stabilność łączącej ich więzi, a w spojrzeniu Johna dostrzegł tylko cierpienie. Skrzywdził go; skrzywdził Johna. Jednocześnie John, wiedząc, kim Sherlock jest, będąc na wojnie i ucząc nie przywiązywać do ludzi - pozwolił się skrzywdzić. Pozwolił Sherlockowi wejść na tyle daleko, że każdy kolejny krok mógłby się dla niego zakończyć cierpieniem. Narażał samego siebie, otwierając się przed Sherlockiem. A jednak to zrobił. Podjął ryzyko, choć miał świadomość, jakie są konsekwencje takiego wyboru - i zrobił to, by być bliżej Sherlocka. By mogli mieć to, co mają dzisiaj.

John go kocha.

Nie ma innego wytłumaczenia dla jego reakcji na to, co dziś mu powiedział, ani dla czystego bólu, który widział w jego spojrzeniu. John go kocha i dlatego pozwolił mu się zranić. John go kocha i dlatego tak trudno mu odejść, nawet jeśli życie z Sherlockiem oznaczałoby niepewność jutra i narażanie się na to, że następnym razem Sherlock powie coś, co zaboli jeszcze mocniej. John oddał mu wszystko, chociaż Sherlock w zamian nie oferował nic.

Sherlock łapie się na tym, że nie chce sprawiać, by John czuł się źle. Nie chce go więcej ranić, ale wie też, że to nieuniknione, ponieważ John otworzył się na uczucia, a Sherlock za wszelką cenę wciąż stara się od nich odgrodzić. Być może lepiej byłoby, gdyby John po prostu odszedł - i Sherlock przypuszcza, że zrobiłby to, gdyby go nie kochał. John zostanie tak długo, jak Sherlock mu na to pozwoli.

W ostatecznym rozrachunku, ciągle to on rozdaje karty. Wszystko i tak zawsze wychodzi na zero.

* * *

 

John wraca do pokoju późno w nocy, zrzucając z siebie ciuchy i kładąc się w łóżku w samej koszulce i bokserkach. Nie ma pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić - po kilku piwach w pobliskim pubie stwierdził, że prędzej czy później będzie musiał wrócić i zdrzemnąć się chociaż chwilę; miał tylko nadzieję, że Sherlock nie postanowił czekać na niego w jego sypialni. John przypuszcza, że gdyby teraz go zobaczył, mógłby się złamać.

Nie ma pojęcia, jak opisać wrażenie wsysającej go pustki. Sherlock mówił już różne rzeczy - niektóre być może gorsze od tego, co powiedział dziś - ale to był pierwszy raz, od kiedy ich związek przeniósł się na nowy poziom. John mógł wierzyć, że to, że nie są już jedynie współlokatorami, coś zmieniło.

_Zawsze umiałem się zdystansować._

Zaciska powieki, powstrzymując łzy. Sherlock nigdy niczego nie obiecywał, nigdy nawet nie wspominał o jakimkolwiek związku, więc John podejrzewa, że powinien winić jedynie siebie za to, że mimo wszystko w to wszedł. Mimo wszystko pozwolił Sherlockowi się całować, pozwolił Sherlockowi się pieprzyć. Pozwolił mu przejąć kontrolę nad swoim życiem, zabawić się nim. Wiedział, kim jest Sherlock, a jednak zagrał w tę grę. Być może nie powinien się czuć zraniony.

I może nie czułby się tak źle, gdyby nie ostatnie tygodnie. Gdyby nie czułość Sherlocka, gdyby nie drobne gesty. Gdyby Sherlock nie dał mu nadziei, że kiedyś uda się przełamać jego mur. Gdyby nie dał mu myśleć, że może coś zmienić, że może nauczyć Sherlocka _czuć_. _To bez sensu_ , myśli John, bezsennie przekręcając się w łóżku. Bez sensu, bez sensu, bez sensu. John wie, co się stanie: Sherlock powie, że John nic dla niego nie znaczy, następnego dnia będzie pieprzył go do nieprzytomności, a John będzie tak podniecony, że dojdzie niemal z płaczem. Sherlock zostawi go, łapiącego krótkie oddechy, na łóżku lub na podłodze i zajmie się czymś zupełnie innym. Rozwiążą razem kolejną sprawę, a później znów padną po seksie wycieńczeni. Sherlock nadal będzie piękny, podniecający i genialny, a John nadal będzie dla niego nikim—

_Umiałem odseparować się od… uczuć…_

To jest właśnie to, co Sherlock robi: odseparowuje się. John oddaje mu wszystko, a Sherlock nawet nie zauważa, że to się dzieje. Nie widzi sygnałów, które wysyła ciało Johna, jego gesty, nawet słowa. Nie widzi. John nie wie, czy dlatego, że nie chce widzieć, czy może Sherlock jest tak daleko, że te bodźce do niego nie docierają. Nie chce się nad tym zastanawiać. Sama myśl, że Sherlock może je zwyczajnie _ignorować_ , sprawia, że jego żołądek zaciska się boleśnie.

John upadł, a Sherlock rozbił go na jeszcze drobniejsze kawałki, tak drobne, że nikt inny nie będzie ich w stanie poskładać.

John go kocha, a Sherlock jest dalej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

* * *

 

Po kolejnej niemal bezsennej nocy znajduje Johna na cmentarzu przy kościele. John jest oczywisty i przewidywalny jak mało kto - choć nie jest szczególnie religijny, w momentach załamania często chodzi do kościoła, siada w ławce i zastanawia się, co zrobić.

Sherlock zastaje go siedzącego na zewnątrz. Bierze kilka głębszych oddechów i podchodzi bliżej, zatrzymując się parę kroków od niego. Nie chce, by John czuł się przyparty do ściany, choć Sherlock chętnie by to zrobił. Przyparłby go do tego starego muru i całował, dopóki John nie wysapałby do jego ucha, że wszystko jest w porządku, że go nie zostawi, że zawsze z nim będzie.

Odchrząka.

— Więc… znalazłeś coś więcej na temat tej wiadomości Morse’em?

John podnosi wzrok na moment, po czym natychmiast znów go spuszcza.

— Nie. — Podnosi się i przechodzi obok, na tyle blisko, że Sherlock czuje jego zapach. Jego ciało reaguje natychmiast: tężeje, serce zaczyna bić szybciej.

— U, M, Q, R, A, tak? Umqra. — John idzie dalej i tym razem, to Sherlock za nim podąża. — Um…

— To nic.

—…qra.

— Zapomnij o tym. Myślałem, że to ma jakiś związek ze sprawą - ewidentnie nie ma.

— Na pewno?

— Tak.

— Co z Louise Mortimer, udało ci się z nią?

— Nie.

— Szkoda. A zdobyłeś jakieś informacje?

John prycha. Sherlock traci na moment oddech.

— Och, teraz starasz się być zabawny?

— Myślałem, że to trochę przełamie lody — mówi całkiem szczerze.

— Nie pasuje do ciebie bycie zabawnym. Zostałbym przy lodzie.

— John…

— W porządku.

— Poczekaj… To, co zdarzyło się zeszłej nocy… Stało się ze mną coś dziwnego, coś, czego wcześniej nie doświadczyłem — wyznaje zupełnie szczerze. Wie, że teraz nie ma czasu na kłamstwa.

— Tak, mówiłeś. Strach. Sherlock Holmes się przestraszył.

— Nie, nie, nie. — John nie zatrzymuje się, a Sherlock nie może pozwolić mu odejść. Chwyta jego ramię i odwraca go, tak że ich twarze są znów niebezpiecznie blisko siebie, a Sherlock ostatkiem sił powstrzymuje się od zanurzenia się w jego ustach. — To było coś więcej, John. Zwątpienie. Czułem… zwątpienie. Zawsze mogłem ufać moim zmysłom, dowodom, które miałem przed oczyma, aż do ostatniej nocy.

— Chyba nie wierzysz, że naprawdę widziałeś tę bestię?

— Nie, nie wierzę, ale widziałem, więc pozostaje pytanie: „jak?”. Jak?

John patrzy na niego przez chwilę i Sherlock wie, że będzie musiał oddać więcej, niż wcześniej założył.

— Och, tak. Oczywiście. Więc teraz masz czymś, czym możesz się zająć, co cię zainteresuje. Powodzenia — dodaje, unosząc brwi i kręcąc głową lekko, po czym odwraca się i odchodzi.

Sherlock chwyta się ostatniego, co przychodzi mu do głowy.

— Posłuchaj, to, co wczoraj powiedziałem… O to mi chodziło. — John zatrzymuje się i odwraca ostrożnie. Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że to może być jego jedyna szansa. — Nie mam przyjaciół. Mam tylko ciebie.

John przytrzymuje jego spojrzenie. Sherlock podejmuje ryzyko i powoli do niego podchodzi. Zatrzymuje się tak blisko, że czuje na sobie oddech Johna i John musi czuć również jego; mimo to nie podnosi wzroku. Sherlock unosi dłoń i ujmuje nią twarz Johna, głaszcze jego policzek, aż powieki mężczyzny opadają bezwolnie. Wreszcie spotyka ich usta w czułym, spokojnym pocałunku, czując, jak ramiona Johna owijają się wokół jego szyi i John staje na palcach, by być jeszcze bliżej. Kończy pocałunek i John chowa twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi, a Sherlock obejmuje go, przyciskając jeszcze bliżej do siebie, zaciskając ręce na jego plecach.

Prawie mówi więcej. Prawie wyznaje, że tęskni za Johnem, nawet jeśli nie ma go kilka godzin, i że obawia się, że pewnego dnia nie będzie dla Johna wystarczający. Prawie przyznaje, że się mylił i że sentyment nie jest wadą. Prawie przeprasza i prawie obiecuje, że nigdy więcej go nie skrzywdzi.

John odsuwa się, a Sherlock bierze głębszy oddech i po chwili nie czuje już nic

* * *

 

John podsuwa mu informację o mięsie i Sherlock już wie. Podczas gdy Lestrade przeprowadza kontrolę dokumentacji właścicieli hostelu w Dartmoor, Sherlock sprawdza kolejną hipotezę.

— Co to jest? — pyta John, kiedy Sherlock podaje mu filiżankę z kawą.

— Kawa. Zrobiłem kawę.

— Nigdy nie robisz kawy. — John zerka na niego spod zmarszczonych brwi. Sherlock podejrzewa, że John i tak się nie domyśli, ale czuje dziwną dumę na samą zapobiegliwość mężczyzny.

— Nie chcesz?

— Nie musisz mnie więcej przepraszać — mówi John, a Sherlock odwraca wzrok. John bierze łyk. — Nie słodzę. — Sherlock patrzy na niego krótko. — Dobra. Dziękuję.

Uśmiecha się łagodnie, a John dopija kawę, mimo że Sherlock wie, jak bardzo nie lubi słodzonej.

* * *

 

Tej nocy John znów nie przychodzi do jego pokoju. Tym razem Sherlock nie wytrzymuje i wchodzi do jego sypialni.

John siedzi na łóżku, ubrany tylko w jeansy i zwykły biały T-shirt, wpatrując się w obrazy na ścianie przed sobą. Sherlock zatrzymuje się w przejściu pomiędzy łóżkiem a szafą i przez moment tylko go obserwuje. Cera Johna jest jaśniejsza, oświetlana tylko światłem lampy stojącej z kremowym papierowym abażurem. Jego złote włosy połyskują prawie jak w promieniach słonecznych, a dłonie trzyma splecione na kolanach. Sherlock ponownie łapie się na tym, że zastanawia się, jak długo jeszcze będzie mógł zwyczajnie patrzeć na Johna, mieć go obok, widzieć, jak oddycha, jak tu jest.

— O czym myślisz? — pyta Sherlock ciszej niż zwykle. John nie odwraca wzroku. Na jego twarzy pojawia się smutny uśmiech, a gardło Sherlocka zaciska się.

— Jakbyś nie wiedział. — Jego głos jest ciepły, ale dziwnie odległy. Sherlock przygryza dolną wargę i podchodzi bliżej, aż wreszcie zatrzymuje się pomiędzy ścianą a Johnem, tak że mężczyzna musi na niego spojrzeć. John unosi spojrzenie tylko na moment. Sherlock wyciąga dłoń, wplatając palce w jego włosy, gładząc je lekko.

— John, ja…

— Nie — przerywa mu, znów spotykając jego wzrok. — Nic więcej nie mów, Sherlock. Po prostu… zapomnijmy o tym. Nie rozmawiajmy na ten temat. Nic nie mów.

Sherlock nie przestaje głaskać skóry jego głowy. Kiwa głową.

— Dobrze — szepcze, przykucając przed Johnem, ujmując jego twarz w obie dłonie i krzyżując ich spojrzenia. Przebiega wzrokiem po twarzy Johna, starając się ją zapamiętać, zapamiętać każdy jej szczegół. John przymyka oczy i Sherlock zanurza się w jego ustach. Pocałunek jest powolny i czuły. Sherlock nie popycha Johna na plecy, jego język nie wślizguje się do środka, nie przejmuje nad Johnem kontroli. Spaja tylko ich wargi razem, tak by poczuć smak Johna, dotyk jego ciepłych, miękkich ust na własnych. Ręce Johna sięgają po niego i odnajdują jego ramiona, i przyciągają go jeszcze bliżej. Sherlock tonie; tonie w uczuciu Johna, dłoni zaciskających się na jego ciele z potrzebą, w ustach pragnących go ciągle bardziej i bardziej, w tęsknym spojrzeniu. Jego ręka zsuwa się do spodni Johna i rozpina jeden z guzików; John odsuwa się, kręcąc głową.

— Nie, Sherlock, nie… Nie dzisiaj. Proszę.

Sherlock patrzy na niego przez chwilę, a potem ponownie łączy razem ich usta.

— Dla ciebie wszystko, John — mówi, spoglądając na Johna. — Mam wyjść?

— Zostań — odpowiada John cicho. — Zmieścimy się tu razem.

Sherlock rozpina powoli koszulę, ściąga spodnie i kładzie się na skraju łóżka. John jest tak blisko niego, że Sherlock może czuć uderzenia jego serca.

* * *

 

Następnego dnia wracają do Baskerville, by potwierdzić teorie Sherlocka. Sherlock mówi Johnowi, że może być niebezpiecznie, a John uśmiecha się w sposób, który powoduje, że serce Sherlocka zaczyna bić szybciej.

John w laboratorium widzi to, co on „widział” w dolinie na wrzosowisku, i Sherlock wie już, że znowu miał rację. Rozwiązuje zagadkę bestii, ruszają w pościg za Franklandem i są świadkami jego śmierci.

Do gospody w Dartmoor wracają razem z Lestrade’em. Mimo to, Sherlock sięga po dłoń Johna i chwyta ją, splatając razem ich palce.

— Ale to była sprawa — mówi Lestrade, kręcąc głową w niedowierzaniu.

Sherlock uśmiecha się lekko, mocniej zaciskając palce na dłoni Johna. W kieszeni czuje wibracje telefonu; odczytuje wiadomość.

_Musieliśmy zakończyć przesłuchania. Jest na wolności. Bądź ostrożny. MH_

— Kto to? — pyta John.

— Mycroft.

Czuje, że John tężeje.

— Czego chciał?

— Mam mu oddać jego dokumenty, jak wrócimy — kłamie Sherlock gładko. Uścisk Johna na jego dłoni jest lżejszy.

— Oczywiście nie zamierzasz tego zrobić?

— Oczywiście — odpowiada Sherlock, patrząc na Johna ciepło, i obaj wybuchają śmiechem. Lestrade zerka na nich i również prycha pod nosem.

* * *

 

Podczas podróży powrotnej pociągiem John zasypia na jego ramieniu. Pasażerowie siedzący naprzeciwko nich uśmiechają się do Sherlocka przyjaźnie, lecz Sherlock to ignoruje.

John praktycznie nie zareagował, gdy Sherlock przyznał, że to on zamknął go w laboratorium w Baskerville i że to on zaaranżował całą tę sytuację, tylko i wyłącznie po to, by sprawdzić trafność swoich założeń. Nie zdenerwował się, nie krzyczał, nie wydawał się nawet zaskoczony. Sherlock spodziewał się, że jego zachowanie w jakikolwiek sposób Johna poruszy, jednak John, zdaje się, zdążył już przywyknąć do tego, że Sherlock prawdopodobnie nie przejmuje się jego zdrowiem psychicznym.

Sherlock porządkuje dane: Johna nie obchodzi, co Sherlock robi, jak bardzo go naraża ani jak niebezpieczne są dla nich obu jego działania; John czuł się zraniony, gdy Sherlock przyznał, że posiadanie uczuć uważa za wadę i że on sam się od nich odseparował. John akceptuje ( _pragnie?_ ) Sherlocka, z całą jego historią, ze wszystkim, czym jest, a jednak boli go, że Sherlock mówi, że nie czuje _nic_. John nie chce go zmieniać - John chce, by Sherlock podjął to samo ryzyko, co on.

John zdaje sobie sprawę, że Sherlock się nie zmieni, lecz mimo to wierzy, że kiedyś go pokocha.

Sherlock sięga na półkę nad siedzeniem po poduszkę, kładzie ją sobie na kolanach i ostrożnie kładzie na niej głowę Johna. John zwija się na jego kolanach, a palce Sherlocka machinalnie wplatają się w jego włosy, gładzą je łagodnie.

Być może jest coś pomiędzy tym, czego pragnie John, a co Sherlock jest w stanie mu dać.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> What I want from this  
> Is learn to let go  
> No, not of you  
> Of all that’s been told ([(x)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlnpedLeGbo)


End file.
